Rifted
by Shankz1
Summary: D/G R/H. Harry tries to save Ginny's life by doing something he regrets, whilst Malfoy cares a bit more than a Slytherin should.
1. Default Chapter

Rifted

Rifted

By Shankz

Draco Malfoy quietly crept out of the Slytherin Common Room at five o'clock in the morning.He figured if he was the first one in the Great Hall, he could quickly go to the Owlery, or be the first one in the Owlery and go to the Great Hall.Nevermore.

Tripping over the hems of his new robes, landed on his face, in a corridor.

"Damn it! I told Father I didn't like these robes and they were too big, but no!" I hate him sometimes." He sneered, picking himself up._Sometimes?He beat you.You do remember, right?He never loved you, or your mum.He's a Death Eater, he loves Voldemort.He's killed people; he's risked his own life for that Bastard. A voice reasoned him."Shut UP!" he yelled at himself._

Ginny Weasley sat in a Corridor crying very early that morning.Her and Harry Potter, The Harry Potter, not that it mattered, had been her, well. Boyfriend' you could say, since her fifth year.Fine!One year, but seriously, she'd loved him since forever.

The conversation between her, her brother, and Harry from the night before still echoed in her head.__

__

_"Ginny, Voldemort's after me.I can't… we can't, I mean.I have a point.I can't-"_

_ _

_"He can't go out with you anymore." Ron spat._

_ _

_"Why?Just because of You-Know-Who?He can kill everyone!I don't care.What does that matter?"_

_ _

_"He'll go after you."_

_ _

_"So? Ron and Hermione have been your friends for seven years!And you throw me out of your life because of that?"_

_ _

_"If it were my choice, I wouldn't.But it wasn't.I am sorry, Ginny."_

_ _

_"Sure, you are.Sure."And she left the Common Room into the Corridor._

_ _

_Ginny sobbed even harder.All night she'd been out here.In this little Corridor, hiding from Filch or Mrs. Norris or Peeves, for that matter.Then came this… shadow.Checking her watch, she gasped and got up.It was already six!Not that it was a big deal.Gryffindor wasn't always awake that early.But still.She'd didn't get any sleep. She watched him trip and curse to himself.She looked up and smiled lightly.She didn't know what made her.But she did._

"Ron, seriously, you're such a Duffer." Hermione Granger smiled, holding hands with her boyfriend and best friend.

"Yeah, but you're a bloody genius.What am I s'posed to live up to?" He smirked back.He turned his attention to Harry, who was slowly walking sulkily looking at all of the pictures down the Corridor, like they were the Death Card in a Tarot Pack. "What's a matter, Mate?" 

"Wha-what? Oh, I'll have Trifle, please."

"Harry, it's okay.You did what you had to do.I'm sure Ginny isn't exactly… happy.But, she'll be okay."Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I guess you're right.She's a good looking- nice girl; she'll find a boyfriend anytime soon.If Ron doesn't kill them, that is." Harry had stopped mid-way into the sentence because if he had even thought to say the words 'good looking' referring to his best friend's sister.Merlin knows how long it took him to back off on them when he first found out.Hermione had to calm him down.

The two of them had been…. a "couple" since the summer before their fifth year.But everyone with half a brain could figure out they liked each other, come on, they did see Ron's face at the Yule Ball.And Hermione when Fleur kissed Ron on the check.Someone please, tell me what was the kiss on Harry all about?Of course.Making Ron jealous.Everyone knew, except them to.Harry had to agree, they did make a good couple.They fought a lot, but it ceased down a bit.

The Great Hall was packed with all of the students from the school, and roars of laughter, fighting, and voices filed the air.Looking up, the sky over the school displayed on the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like it outside. A ray of sun landed on Hermione and Ron, as Harry dragged his feet.He'd figured the whole school had heard about him and Ginny.

"Blimey, Harry, you sure dropped her like hot coal."

"Harry Potter, utter rotter, dumped poor Ginny like a Finny." 

And apparently, they had.

Malfoy looked over at Harry Potter, looking rather depressed.Moving his head over to watch Ginny Weasley, her facial emotions matching those of Potter's.Something had happened.Oh well.Like he really cared.Seriously, Potty most likely broke up with Weasel's sister.Well, who really cares?

His old Slytherin pride had long since worn out since Voldemort's arrival at the Triwizard Tournament.But now, he'd had been longing to join the Gryffindor table.Weasel with his arm around Mudblood.Potty talking about trifle, when he was trying to dip his toast into his drink.[A/N- I know that sounds a bit nasty.But he's a bit mad at the moment.Writing about mad people like me is my favourite.]Little Weasel staring scornfully at Potty.Lavender and Parvati fussing with their make-up.Seamus and Dean talking about the Quidditch Finals.And for some odd reason, he wanted to join them.

And sit next to Little Weasel.

But he turned his attention to Pansy Parkinson, whom he pretended to like.In truth, he used to.But not anymore.She was too fussy; he only showed any liking to her because she was a Slytherin and a Pureblood.He sighed to himself, and put on his nasty little smirk and kissed her.Just to get back into his character.

After all.He was Draco Malfoy, rich, cocky, and handsome.

A/N 2- I don't know.This may not please too many people.Mostly because I was a past H/G writer, and most D/G people are H/H.And this is R/H.Oh well.I do hope you enjoyed this.I do enjoy writing it. 

This story had a total words equalling: 1,005. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rifted

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron!" Hermione snickered.

"Aye!I didn't do anything of the sort!"

"Yes you did!You cheated off my essay, didn't you?"

"Paraphrased." Ron muttered.Hermione looked up, and Ron laughed. "Joke!"

Harry looked up from his own essay and truly wished the two would stop."He didn't do it." Harry breathed.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron. "Thanks for telling the truth."

The whole time Hermione was praising Ron, (which Harry was glad for.Everyone always overshadowed Ron.) It was oblivious that it was a bit bothering Harry. _He's so smug with her.I wonder what Ginny's doing, I mean, I'm sitting here, jealous, yes! Jealous of my two best friends, and Ginny's probably crying.I feel terrible.Ron's so lucky.Wait.Did I just say that? Oi… he'll kill me.I can hear it now 'You think I'm lucky because I've got five brothers and a sister, and I'm poor as dirt but I've got a girlfriend? You can have every bloody girl in this school.Damn it.' _

"What's a matter, Harry?" Hermione turned away from Ron and asked him._What the Hell am I thinking a bout? Hermione and Ron are my friends, they wouldn't do that. _

"Nothing, nothing." Harry replied shortly."I'm going to sleep.See you to-marrow."

~

The next morning, Ginny awoke and ran down to the History of Magic classroom.It was a Saturday, and she presumed no one was there to really care, but she'd left her half-finished roll of parchment for Snape.Which she had class for first thing Monday morning.

After explaining to Professor Binns, ("I thought you weren't here.Sorry, just needed my essay, thank you." "You are welcome, Ms. Weasley".) Her excuse, she made her way down the Corridor to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was lovely as usual, but the awkwardness of Harry and her hadn't still worn off after a week.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione got up and announced, as usual.

"Er…me too!" Ron jumped after her.Ron hated the library, well, normally anyway.But Hermione had dragged him there one too many times over the years.

"I'm going for a walk." Ginny muttered after a moment of silence between her and Harry.He nodded, and she walked out._That was awkward.Oh well.So is everyday.She said walking toward a bench by the lake.__Great, what's he doing here?_

_ _

~

Draco Malfoy walked unto the field before the lake and took a deep breath.The spring air filled his lungs and only his hatred could destroy this moment.Just as he sat down on the grass, he saw Little We- Ginny Weasley sitting on a bench.Smirking, he got up and walked towards her.

"What's a matter with you?" He asked coldly.

"It's none of your business."

"Well, I have no business, so I'll just get into yours." He sniggered, laughing at his own lame joke."Seriously, what did Potty do to you?" 

"I'm sure you know.The whole school knows." He sat down next to her, as she was in mid-sentence.

"I've heard." He replied shortly. "Well.Maybe you'll find someone that cares a bit more."

"Thanks…" she said curiously. _What's he getting at? Her logical thinking, Hermione-like voice asked her.__Does it matter?Come on.He's not that bad.Just because he hates your brother doesn't mean anything.He is acting nice to you.Maybe he does care. She smiled at the one voice, and reminded herself to always listen to that one."Why do you care so much?" Ginny asked without thinking._

He shrugged."Brains think in weird ways."

Ginny bit her lip._You were wrong. He's just being like that.No reason._

"Hearts do to."_Did I just say that?Why the Hell did I just say that? Draco's brain yelled at himself.__I do not like this…Weasel!You like Parkinson. He protested. __That's not what you thought last week.What's the worst that can happen? Well…A lot!But listen to me this once.Another voice said, eagerly._

"Well, I've got to be going." He said uneasily and ran into the school.

~

"Ron, I'll see you in the…." Hermione thought, biting her finger."Common Room.Okay, I've got to go do something."As she trotted off in the Corridor. 

About half way to her destination, she, literally, ran into Malfoy. 

"What ARE you doing?!" she spat.

"I've…er…got to go ask you something about…. Herbology! Yeah, Herbology.C'mon." and he led her into the classroom.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"No!I'm going out with Ron and you know that."

"So?"

"I love him!This must be a joke.You go out with Pansy."

"You hate her right?"

"Yes. But, I can't see how this-" but it was too late.You can only imagine the things that were going into Hermione's mind, whilst Malfoy leaned in and kissed her.

~

"Top of the afternoon, Gin." Ron said passing her sister, in the corridor.

"Hi…. er…where's Hermione?" she asked, rather rushed.

"I dunno.She was supposed to meet me here about a while ago.Let's go look for her."

The two walked until they finally found her…and Malfoy's lips attached.

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

Malfoy let go and Hermione looked pale and was about to faint.

"He-he-he! Urgh!" she said, trying to spit.

"Damn you son of a bi-"

"Watch your tongue, Weasley."

"I-I thought." Ginny stuttered, meekly.

"Ginny, I can explain." Draco looked at her apologetically. As Hermione and Ron looked very lost.

"I'd like to hear one.Or I will, and I will promise you, I will hurt you." Ron said looking down at Malfoy, who he had about three inches over.

"It was a plan."

"For what?"

"For this."And he grabbed Ginny and kissed her passionately, pulling away, Ginny began to cry.

"Let me at him!" Ron yelled, Hermione trying to hold him back."First he kisses my girlfriend, then my sister, and makes her cry."

"Well, why don't you see what Ginny has to say?" Draco replied coolly.

~

Ginny ran out the door._He does like you.Well, bollocks to Potter.His enemy is my boyfriend.Well, he did kiss me anyway.Tears of happiness, that's what those, were. Take that.Sock it to you._

Her excitement led her to run into someone.

"Harry?"

A/N- I am making Harry look like the bad guy, aren't I?I'm so evil sometimes.Oh well.You'll find out why he kissed Hermione in the next chapter.And if Harry finds out….


End file.
